


Angels and Demons

by EgoStorm



Series: Demons [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, On AFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoStorm/pseuds/EgoStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jisoo, the great demon lord, falls in love with an angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hong Jisoo was one of the most powerful beings in the world, being the demon lord. The only other force that could compete with him was the archangel, Lee Seokmin. Both of them were named the leader of their respective worlds around 50 years ago, so they were both relatively new to their position of power. They would have to meet every season to keep things in balance, and discuss any problems in the human world. The human world did not have a leader, unless you count politicians that the humans themselves placed in power. Therefore, while Jisoo ruled the underworld and Seokmin ruled the heavens, the two of them shared authority over the human world.

 

Their discussions mainly had to do with keeping the amount of life on earth balanced. Humans tended to reproduce without thinking of the consequences of overpopulation, so it was the job of demons to cut back the amount of humans living in the human world. As for angels, their job was to make sure that quality humans were not lost. They could tell which humans would make the world a much better place, and protected them from harm from the demons. Of course, neither beings were perfect and could miscalculate, and some good humans would be lost, or too many lives would be taken at once. However, they continue their best to keep the world at balance.

 

Every season, Jisoo and Seokmin met, and they would then watch over the human world. During the spring and fall, their meeting place would be in the heavens, and in the summer and winter, their meeting place would be in the underworld. The solstices and equinoxes were the dates that marked their meetings. Winter was ending, and spring arriving, so soon, Jiso would meet up with Seokmin in the heavens.

 

Jisoo sighed as he mentally prepared himself to visit the heavens. He was never really fond of leaving the underworld, but it was part of his duty. While he was gone, he would leave Mingyu, the second in command, in charge as he always did. Mingyu never complained about this, and if anything, it seemed as if he enjoyed the temporary position of power. At least one of them would be able to enjoy their time.

 

The equinox had dawned, and Jisoo summoned a portal to the heavens. Producing one last sigh, he stepped into the portal, feeling himself get pulled in. Not even a second later, he could feel soft ground beneath his feet. Once his body was completely through, the portal disappeared from behind him. It’s only for a week Hong Jisoo. You’ll survive.

 

As we walked toward a large, white palace, he could see from his peripheral vision the stares from random angels. It happened every time, even though people knew of his arrival. He just looked so out of place. While many angels had light caramel to white hair, Jisoo’s were pitch black. Angels had eye colors similar to humans, but demons like Jisoo had red eyes. And of course, the wings. Wings often differed in size and appearance, but angel wings were light, while demon wings were dark. Jisoo had large, bat-like wings, covered in soft, black fur. He had an uncommon wing shape.

 

The large contrast between Jisoo and the angels surrounding him were no doubt the reason he was stared at all the time. He ignored the unwanted attention and entered the palace. In the inside, it was a building mostly used for political affairs, but was also used for major events and gatherings. It was decorated with soft lights and crystal walls. The walls were not transparent though. It was more opaque with colors that changed depending on the season. With the start of spring, the walls were a soft pink to mimic the cherry blossoms in the human world.

 

Having been here countless times before, he didn’t bother notifying anyone of his presence and walked straight into the room he always found Seokmin. As usual, he was seated in a small room that had more than enough space for the both of them. Seokmin looked up from whatever had his attention previously and saw Jisoo, who was as sullen as usual.

 

“Jisoo, you’re here! I was waiting for you!” he said with a bright smile.

 

Seokmin was the ruler of the heavens. The archangel. He was definitely fit for it too. He was probably the purest of the bunch, and had good leadership skills. Somehow he was able to lead without having to be stern like Jisoo. It was a skill Jisoo envied, but he figured there was no one else who would ever be able to hold that kind of power over the angels. The previous archangel definitely did not have such power.

 

Jisoo sat next to Seokmin and they were about to start their discussion, but Seokmin decided that he wanted a drink first. He closed his eyes and folded his wings to cover his lips. He whispered into them to call for someone to bring something. Angels had a kind of communication system that demons did not. They were able to use the powers in the feathers of their wings to speak to each other. This might have had to do with the fact that while demon wings can be covered in a variety of material, angel wings were only ever covered in feathers. This universal trait allowed them to have this form of communication. This was another thing Jisoo envied of the angels.

 

Not more than five minutes later, and angel walked in with a tray and two drinks. Jisoo was not paying attention, but he had manners, so he looked up to thank the angel for his drink.

 

“Thank yo-”

 

Jisoo froze. He was looking at an angel. An angel of an angel. An angel so angelic that he put all other angels to shame. An angel with long, silver hair, and a face so beautiful. His wings had feathers that were white, but were light purple at the tips. As he smiled, there was a warmth that filled the room. Jisoo couldn’t take his eyes off of such a beauty.

 

“Thank you Jeonghan.” said Seokmin, oblivious to whatever was happening to Jisoo.

 

Jeonghan smiled and left the room. Seokmin turned to Jisoo and started discussing current events in the human world, and how to adjust their duties accordingly. Jisoo was looking at his drink the entire time, and Seokmin wondered if he wasn’t a fan of it, but ignored the thought and continued speaking. He probably should have stopped to ask, because Jisoo didn’t hear Seokmin until he decided to conclude for the day.

 

“Ok, let’s finish talking tomorrow, and then the day after that we’ll go the the human world.”  
 

“Huh? Yeah. That sounds good.”

 

Seokmin smiled. “By the way, do you not like the iced tea? I can get you something else. You must be thirsty.”

 

“The iced tea? Oh no, it’s fine, I just wasn’t thirsty…” Jisoo suddenly remembered that it was Jeonghan that brought in the drink, and quickly devised a simple plan that would let him see the beautiful angel again. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind getting something else. If that’s okay with you.”

 

“Of course not! You’re our honored guest. I’ll have something else for you right away.”

 

He proceeded to whisper into his wings to call for someone. Hopefully the same angel from earlier.

 

“You can stay here, or you can go around town. I have another meeting to go to, but I’ll be back later. I’ll show you to your room when I do. I hope you have a good time here,” Seokmin said gently. He was aware of Jisoo’s lack of enjoyment when he came to the heavens.

 

“Yeah sure. I’ll see what’s around.”

 

When Seokmin left, Jisoo started feeling anxious. When was the angel coming with his drink? Would it be the same angel as before? Wait… since Seokmin’s gone, they would be alone together! What would he say?

 

“Excuse me, Demon Lord Jisoo. I brought you a new drink.”

 

Jisoo looked at the entryway and was happy to see that it was the same angel as before.

 

“Jeonghan, was it?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Come in.”

 

Jeonghan closed the door behind him and walked toward Jisoo with a tray holding a glass of barley tea.

 

“Are you new?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, um yeah. I started working here last week. Um, sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I guess you didn’t like the iced tea.”

 

Jeonghan looked sad, as if he did something wrong. The poor angel felt guilty because he gave Jisoo a drink that he seems to dislike. Of course, that wasn’t the case at all.

 

“What? Oh, no that’s not it. I was just really thirsty.”

 

To prove his point, Jisso chugged down the iced tea, then swiped the barley tea from the tray Jeonghan was still holding and down it as well. As painful as it was, he didn’t want to hurt the angel’s feelings. He huffed after finishing the last drop, feeling a bit accomplished. He looked over at Jeonghan to see that he looked pleased with himself, since it turned out that Jisoo didn’t dislike either drink after all.

 

“Do you like tea?” asked Jeonghan.

 

“Tea? I guess so, yeah.”

 

Jeonghan’s face lit up, and he clapped his hands once, as if he thought of an idea.

 

“Actually, I run a tea shop near the palace. I know you won’t be staying here long, but I was wondering if you would visit it sometime? I’m sure it would be great for business. Not that I’m asking for that reason. I would just really like if you came. It would make me happy”

 

Jeonghan was more forward than he intended to be, and after he finished his sentence, he covered himself with his wings in embarrassment.

 

“No, nevermind, I guess you would be too busy. You are the great demon lord after all, and you’re here for business. I’m sorry I asked! Please forget this happened!”

 

Jeonghan exclaimed this while his face was still covered, so he didn’t see Jisoo’s cheeks flush pink. Jisoo started to speak, but his voice cracked from nervousness. He cleared his throat to try again.

 

“I would love to visit your tea shop.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jisoo looked at the teacup in front of him It’s contents were steaming. He then looked up at his server, Jeonghan.

 

“It’s black tea. I hope it’s to your liking.”

 

Jeonghan smiled gently at Jisoo, but then spoke into his wings.

 

“I’m going to take a quick break. I know you guys can handle this.”

 

He sat down and turned back to Jisoo, waiting patiently for his reaction. Feeling pressured, Jisoo brought the teacup to his lips, but immediately regretted it when he felt his tongue burn. He yelped slightly, almost spilling his drink.

 

Jeonghan looked at him alarmed. “Are you okay?”

 

Jisoo cleared his throat. “Yeah”

 

He set the cup down, deciding to wait a bit for it to cool down. While he was waiting, he tried making conversation with the angel in front of him. He didn’t know how to start. Was there anything they had in common? Of course not, Jisoo was a demon while Jeonghan was an angel. What else could he talk about? Something about angels? He suddenly thought of a question he was genuinely curious about.

 

“So… I always wondered… how do you angels communicate with each other?”

 

Jeonghan looked surprised at his question. “Do you mean with our wings?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do demons not have this ability?”

 

Jisoo shook his head. “I don’t even know how it works.”

 

Jeonghan smiled, glad to provide the information. He opened his lavender wings halfway and brought them forward. He pointed to an inside corner, and Jisoo noticed that the area was different from the rest. It didn’t have feathers that were white and faded to lavender. There was an assortment of feather colors and sizes.

 

“Do you see these feathers here?”

 

Jisoo nodded.

 

“All of these feathers belong to different angels. We exchange feathers and enchant them so we can make contact with each other. Since everyone’s feathers are slightly different, you can tell which belongs to whom. Even if you forget, you can always find out with magic.”

 

Jisoo looked in fascination. It was the first he had heard anything about it.

 

“This one over here,” Jeonghan pointed to a beautifully large, white, almost translucent feather, “belongs to archangel Seokmin,” he said proudly.

 

“I see…” Jisoo contemplated. “I guess it’s impossible for demons to use this method. Our wings are all covered with different things, if anything at all. It sounds like a really convenient power to have though…”

 

“Your wings are covered in different things?”

 

Jisoo extended his wings.

 

“Most demons have scales, which can be hard or soft, and some can have what look like leaves or flower petals as scales. Someone I know has feathers, but that’s rare. Mine here are covered in fur, which is pretty uncommon.”

 

“I like your wings,” Jeonghan smiled, as he reached out to touch Jisoo’s wings.

 

Jisoo paused at the unexpected compliment. The corner of his lips went upwards, but he tried to contain it.

 

“But then, what do demons use to communicate?” Jeonghan asked confused. He finished stroking Jisoo’s wings and had his hands to himself again.

 

“Our bodies. We aren’t any different from humans in that sense. We can only communicate by being with a person, or sending a messenger.”

 

Jeonghan looked guilty for asking such a question. He didn’t want Jisoo to feel bad since demons didn’t have this power.

 

“Oh... well... I’m sure demons have powers that angels don’t,” Jeonghan said optimistically.

 

Jisoo thought for a moment, resting a hand on his chin to think.

 

“Well, we do have the power to do a lot of things in the human world,” he said proudly. “Like making storms, granting wishes, making people fall in love with another-”

 

Jisoo paused. He wondered if the power had any effect on angels. It wasn’t the human world, but at the same time, had anyone ever even tried to use the power on an angel?

 

He made eye contact with Jeonghan and felt the power rising from within him, trying to get Jeonghan to fall in love with him. For experimental purposes only. Jeonghan blinked innocently several times, wondering why he was suddenly staring at him. Jeonghan looked to the side when it started getting awkward, and he bit his lips, not knowing what to say.

 

Jisoo concluded that his experiment didn’t work. Either that or Jeonghan was in love with someone else. That was the flaw of this particular power. If someone were already in love, it wouldn’t work. Though through manipulation, demons could make someone come to hate the person they loved, and then they would use their powers to make them love the target. Only, the demon had to know who the person was in love with. He wondered if perhaps it didn’t work because Jeonghan loved someone else.

 

“Say… is there anyone you like? Or do you have a lover perhaps?”

 

Jeonghan blushed immediately at the question and covered his face with his wings like before. Jisoo found this action charming. Do all angels do this? Were they all so cute like Jeonghan was?

 

“N-no. I’m not in a relationship… B-but there might be someone I maybe like a little…”

 

Jisoo’s heart dropped. And with it, his obliviousness to his own feelings. For him to feel this way meant that he had feelings for Jeonghan. He had feelings for an angel. Jisoo, the great demon lord, had feelings for an unranked angel. But he would never be able to act on these feelings because that angel was already in love with someone else.

 

Jisoo suddenly felt sour. Jeonghan’s actions that he found charming were now leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He had to leave. He didn’t want to see Jeonghan act like this over someone else.

 

Jisoo’s hand hovered the teacup, and he used his powers to make the tea cold. Ice-cold. Similar to his heart. He then chugged the tea, noticing it was delicious, but not caring. He stood up to leave, and Jeonghan removed his wings from his face when he heard the sound of the chair scooting.

 

“Demon Lord Jisoo?”

 

“I have to meet with Seokmin now.” he answered abruptly. He exited the tea shop with brisk steps as Jeonghan watched, wings drooping to the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jisoo was sitting in the room he was supposed to meet Seokmin in an hour. He rested his head on his hand and tapped away at the table. He was irritated. Who was the jerk that Jeonghan liked? What did he have that Jisoo didn’t? It obviously wasn’t power, because Jisoo was one of the most powerful beings in existence. Unless… it wasn’t Seokmin, was it?

 

Just then, the door opened, and Seokmin came in out of breath.

 

“Jisoo! I’m so sorry, am I late? Someone told me you were here already. Did I get our meeting time wrong? How long were you waiting?”

 

He looked at Jisoo with guilt and worry. Jisoo’s irritation dissolved away. He hated to admit it, but there was no getting mad at the angel for long. Even for angels, Seokmin was angelic. He had the power to calm one’s heart, but that didn’t have to do with him being an angel. It was just because of who he was.

 

“Don’t worry, Seokmin. I’m just early,” he reassured him.

 

Seokmin looked relieved and flashed a bright smile.

 

“You could have just told me you missed me~” he said playfully.

 

Jisoo cleared his throat, ignoring Seokmin’s comment.

 

“Right. Well now that you’re here, why don’t we continue our discussion from yesterday.”

 

The two became serious and concentrated on their work. Seokmin ended up repeating things from the other day, since it seemed to him that Jisoo forgot some things, when in reality he just wasn’t paying attention in the first place. After a couple of hours, they successfully ended their discussion. The remainder of the week would consist of them visiting the human world for observations and adjusting their plans accordingly.

 

Now that all the work was completed, Jisoo wanted to confirm something. His theory that Jeonghan like Seokmin. He thought of a fool-proof plan that would expose it easily. All he had to do was have Jeonghan come to the room.

 

“Seokmin.”  
  
“Hmm?”

 

Jisoo placed a hand on his throat, rubbing it slightly.

 

“I’m a bit thirsty… do you think I can have something to drink?”

 

Seokmin turned wide eyed.  
  
“Oh no! I’m so sorry I forgot to offer! I’ll get something down right away! You should have asked earlier! I’m such a bad host! Ugh, I need to get my act together!”

 

He swiftly brought his wings to his lips to whisper a command. From the quick movement, Jisoo spotted a lavender feather in the corner of his wings. Jeonghan’s lavender feather.

 

“It’ll be down here right away!” Seokmin exclaimed when he was done.

 

Not even five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in, Jeonghan.”

 

As the door opened, Jisoo quickly grasped Seokmin’s hands. He didn’t bother looking  at the doorway. He knew Jeonghan was watching. He looked up at a surprised Seokmin, and then mustered up his best acting ability.

 

“Seokmin, you’re such a great leader. I wonder if I’ll ever be half the man you are! You’re just so cool!”

 

Seokmin took in Jisoo’s words, then laughed gleefully. He found the situation hilarious. Jisoo, the less than cheerful demon, being extremely nice. “You exaggerate, Jisoo!”

 

There was a crash at the doorway, and Seokmin looked over to see what it was. Jisoo stayed put, knowing exactly what happened. Jeonghan dropped the tray of tea and was frozen in shock. Jisoo could hear his footsteps as he ran away. Jeonghan’s actions confirmed Jisoo’s theory, even though he hoped it wouldn’t be true.

 

_Great… Jeonghan is in love with Seokmin…_


	3. Chapter 3

For the remainder of the week, Jisoo’s attitude returned to what it was when he first stepped foot in the heavens. Pessimistic. Wanting to return to the underworld. Just overall not happy. He felt out of place like he always had. He hadn’t returned to Jeonghan’s tea shop once. There was no need to, after all. It’s not like Jisoo can make a move on the angel.

 

Jisoo and Seokmin went to the human world to observe things. There were no drastic events that occurred, meaning that there was no need to make changes to their plans. Everything went relatively smoothly. So much that both Seokmin and Jisoo agreed that Jisoo could be free to return to the underworld a day early.

 

Jisoo was glad of it. He didn’t want to be here, knowing that Jeonghan was here, in love with Seokmin. And not with him. Why did Jisoo even think he had a chance? They weren’t even the same kinds of beings. They didn’t live in the same world. They didn’t live the same lives. Why did Jisoo even like Jeonghan in the first place?

 

_Because he’s beautiful…_

 

Jisoo sighed woefully. He wanted to forget about it already. It was too depressing just thinking about it. Was this what love was? Not being able to forget someone? Not being able to get over their smile, even if you saw it a couple of times at most? Love was unnecessary. But why does it consume so much of your thought?

 

He looked at his hand. Of all the powers he had, was there something that could get rid of this feeling?

 

It was time for Jisoo to leave, so he said his goodbyes to Seokmin, and only Seokmin. He was really the only angel he ever spoke to anyways. Except for this time around, at least. But he didn’t want to see Jeonghan anymore. The sooner he could forget, the better. He created a portal and went home to the underworld.

 

As soon as he reached the other side of the portal, everything seemed good again. He was where he belonged. Where the ground was firm, and the air had the aroma of rich earth. Where nothing was too bright, and he had a place to be. It was great to be back again.

 

“Hmm? You’re back so soon? I thought you had another day?” asked Mingyu, who had been put in charge while he was gone. Mingyu was generally a more laid back demon, but he did the job well enough while Jisoo was gone.

 

“Yeah… But if you don’t mind, can I take over tomorrow? I want to rest for today.”

 

“Of course, my lord.”

 

Jisoo dragged his feet home, not bothering to fly. Everything was great and all, but something was off. And he knew the reason why. That angel, Jeonghan. Did he put some sort of spell on him? Why was this feeling lasting so long? Even though he was away from that fluffy angelic environment, why was he still hung up over him?

 

He brushed aside his thoughts and laid down on his bed. He wanted going to sleep until tomorrow if he could. And so he did.

 

He was woken by a knock on the door.

 

“Lord Jisoo? Are you there?” Mingyu asked through the door,

 

Jisoo got out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Mingyu.

 

“What is it?” he asked groggily.

 

“You see, there’s an angel who wants to see you…”

 

Jisoo looked surprised. And angel? Was it Seokmin? Was there something important they missed in the meeting?

 

Mingyu stepped aside, and Jisoo recognized the beautiful lavender wings. He tried to look at Jeonghan’s face, but his hands covered it.

 

“Jeonghan?”

 

Jeonghan brought his hands down and Jisoo could finally see his face. It looked sad, and... was he crying?

 

Jeonghan rushed over to hug Jisoo and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing to the demon lord?” asked Mingyu as he put a hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder to pull him away.

 

Jisoo raised a hand.

 

“Leave him. Go back for now. I’ll meet you later.”

 

“But-”

 

“Go.”

 

Mingyu backed away and gave a bow.

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

He then spread his wings and flew away, leaving the two to be.

 

“Jeonghan...”

 

Jisoo pulled him apart from him, but Jeonghan pulled them together again.

 

“I know I shouldn’t be doing this! I’m sorry, but I just had to see you again! When I heard you left early, I thought my heart would break from never seeing you again. I know I’m just a lowly angel, and you’re the demon lord, but I can’t help my feelings! I know you have feelings for Seokmin, but I just needed to tell you that I have feelings for you!”

 

“Wait-”

 

Jisoo was utterly confused. What was this about him having feelings for Seokmin? Wasn’t it Jeonghan who liked Seokmin? What was he rambling on about?

 

“I’m so sorry for pushing my feelings onto you like this, but I’ve never felt this way before! What do I do? Can’t you enchant me so that I don’t have feelings for you? You said you can do that. right? Right?”

 

“Jeonghan.”

 

“Please... I think I love you…”

 

Jisoo removed Jeoghan’s arms and held him by the shoulders. Jeonghan looked up at him with watery eyes, and Jisoo stared while trying to make sense of it all.

 

“But… I thought you liked Seokmin...”

 

Jeonghan looked confused, blinking a couple of times.

 

“Don’t you have feelings for Seokmin?”

 

“No, I… I have feelings for you…”

 

Jeonghan’s eye’s went wide and his tears stopped falling.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I like you.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But… but what about Seokmin?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“You were holding his hand and… they way you looked at him… I could have sworn you had feelings for him…”

 

Jisoo internally facepalmed. He realized his test backfired on him. Guess it wasn’t as foolproof as he thought.

 

“Oh that was… um… you see, I thought you liked Seokmin so I.. tried to test you…”

 

“Test me?”

 

“To see if you liked Seokmin.”

 

“So then…” Jeonghan wiped his tears away. “you don’t like Seokmin?”

 

“How many times do I have to say it? I like you Jeonghan!”

 

Jisoo’s hands were still on Jeonghan’s shoulders and he pulled him in for a short kiss.

 

Jeonghan turned red and he tried to cover his face with his wings, but Jisoo stepped closer, so that they were just a few centimeters apart. Instead, Jeonghan’s wings ended up encasing the both of them.

 

“Don’t hide.”

  
Jisoo placed his hands around Jeonghan’s face, as he brought him in for another kiss.


End file.
